Thirty Secrets
by Taywen
Summary: Current: Gokudera & Chrome / Unrelated drabbles centering around the tenth gen. guardians and their secrets. Written for 30 secrets on livejournal.
1. sunburn: HibariRyohei

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

These drabbles were written for the 30_secrets challenge on livejournal. My claim was the tenth generation guardians; each drabble has at least one of them.

**Info**: Hibari/Ryohei; can be current timeline or TYL!.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o9. sunburn<strong>

Hibari is the cloud that floats effortlessly overhead, cold and aloof. Naturally, Hibari is untouchable and isolated.

Ryohei is the sun that blazes, light and warmth gracing all who are near him. Naturally, Ryohei is a tactile person.

Despite Hibari's repeated threats about crowding, the sun guardian continues to casually brush past him, or touch a hand to a bent elbow, or sling an arm around tense shoulders. Once, he dared to ruffle Hibari's raven hair.

Every time Ryohei's hand brushes against Hibari, he leaves a burning impression behind, a yearning for more of the sun guardian's irrepressible heat.

Wanting to rely on someone, for any reason, is a sign of weakness. Hibari is not weak; he will not succumb. Instead of leaning into Ryohei's touch, or tilting his head to the side to brush his lips against Ryohei's face, Hibari pulls out his tonfa and resorts to familiar violence – a punishment to himself for his weakness, and to Ryohei for making him weak.

Hibari will never admit to needing someone. If it remains unspoken, it remains unreal.


	2. water: MukuroChrome

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Mukuro/Chrome; TYL!, post-Choice arc.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o6. water<strong>

Mukuro dreams of a cave deep beneath a mountain in a remote, arctic climate. He dreams of drip-drip-dripping droplets of moisture slipping to the cold stone floor. He dreams of seconds-days-years spent suspended motionless in a prison of water.

(They're not really dreams – they're memories, and they continue to haunt him months after the fact. Nightmares.)

"Mukuro-sama. Mukuro-sama," someone murmurs anxiously at his side.

Mukuro blinks, awake. "Chrome-chan?" he responds, a smile curling his lips. It feels fake-transparent-weak but Chrome doesn't seem to notice.

"You were tossing and turning... I thought you might be having a nightmare, Mukuro-sama," she explains meekly.

He wraps an arm around her bare shoulders, pulling her closer. "Nothing of the sort," he lies, and kisses her.


	3. stay: HibariDino

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Hibari/Dino; TYL! or current timeline, either way.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>2o. stay<strong>

Hibari does not like to be caged. He does not like to be beholden to anyone, nor does he like having to ask for anything for another. Hibari is self-sufficient; he doesn't need anyone else.

So why does he feel such an ache in his chest when the blond mafia boss leaves?

Dino grins in that goofy, self-conscious way of his as he stands in the open doorway, one hand on the doorknob.

"See you later, Kyoya," he says, sounding slightly awkward, like he always does in this situation.

_Stay,_ Hibari wants to say. It gets stuck in his throat, choking him. "Don't trip on your way out, herbivore," he says instead, indifferently.


	4. leave: LamboHana

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: TYL!Lambo/Hana. Oh gosh what is this. I don't even like Lambo. This could explain why pretty much all of his chapters will be about unrequited love ahahaha ~ /shot

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>19. leave<strong>

Lambo isn't a bratty five year old anymore. (So maybe he's still bratty – but he's not five, damn it.) His tendency to be rather cavalier about the Ten Year Bazooka continues long into his childhood, though. It's irritating, the eighteen year old thinks, that his ten-year-younger self continues to abuse the Bazooka.

Lambo's secretly pleased though when Hana is there, though. Five minutes with the girl – young woman, now – is not enough to sate him, just enough to make him want _more_. More of her kisses and her laughter and her light.

And then he's back in the present (future?). He sees Hana and Ryohei smiling and happy and married.

Lambo hates leaving _his_ Hana behind. (But what could he say to the Hana and Ryohei from this timeline?)


	5. postcard: TsunaXanxus

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Tsuna/Xanxus (not in that order, but he's the guardian so he goes first aha~). Probably TYL!, but it's open to interpretation.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>21. postcard<strong>

It's not Tsuna's first time visiting Italy, and it won't be his last – however, this is the first time he left Japan since he started dating sweet, gentle Kyoko-chan.

There are bruises like bracelets around his wrists, red-dark handprints branded to his hips – Xanxus is not gentle; he doesn't know how to be sweet, and has no interest in learning. He is the complete opposite of Kyoko-chan.

Tsuna stares at the blank postcard sitting on the desk in front of him, pen poised to write. His mind is just as blank; he can't think of anything to say.

"Idiot, if you don't finish your fucking postcard, I'll finish it for you," Xanxus threatens from where he's lounging on the bed. "And then I'll punish you for taking so damn long."

The brunet shudders; while that sounds tempting, the thought of Xanxus writing a postcard to Kyoko-chan is horrifying. "I'm almost done!"

_Wish you were here,_ he scribbles, and signs it, _Tsuna_. No x's, or o's, or little hearts. He flips the card back over and gazes at the picture for a moment – clear blue sky, storm clouds gathering in the far distance, above a beautiful Italian landscape.

He thinks it's fitting, in an ironic, not-so-nice way.

"Time's up," Xanxus growls in his ear, pulling Tsuna out of his chair, towards the bed.


	6. nervous: ChromeKyoko

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Chrome/Kyoko. Not much to say about this one... Probably a few years after the current timeline. Maybe not. Eh.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>26. nervous<strong>

Chrome isn't the uncertain young girl that she used to be, back when she joined Tsuna's Tenth Generation family. She seldom fidgets with the hem of her skirt, or bites her lip, or displays other nervous habits that she had formed over the years.

Well, except when she's nervous, of course.

"Kyoko should be down extremely soon!" Ryohei tells her brightly.

Chrome nods silently as she bites her lip and picks distractedly at the short hem of her skirt. It took a lot of courage (and encouragement from Mukuro-sama and Tsuna-kun) to ask Kyoko-chan out on a date – she wasn't even sure that the brunet was so inclined, until Tsuna innocently mentioned it a week ago...

"Nervous?" the sun guardian continues, with a surprising amount of insight – and unsurprising lack of tact.

Fortunately, Kyoko comes down the stairs before Chrome is forced to answer the question, and hustles her date out of the house.

"Sorry if nii-san made you nervous or was bothering you, Chrome-chan," Kyoko sighs, exasperated.

"Oh... It's ok. I'm used to his... enthusiasm, by now," Chrome assures her. In truth, she was nervous about Kyoko – worries about whether the brunet was doubting the wisdom of agreeing to go on a date, or deciding that she didn't actually like Chrome, or-

_Well,_ Chrome thinks, smiling as Kyoko casually slips her hand into the illusionists and laces their fingers together, _why bother worrying about that now?_


	7. grass: RyoheiGokudera

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Ryohei/Gokudera. Presumably sometime between the current timeline and the TYL! one.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>22. grass<strong>

It starts like any of their stupid fights do – Ryohei says something wrong (or what Gokudera considers to be wrong) or vice versa – and then they're off.

To be honest, Ryohei can't remember exactly what was said, or who said it. Or why they're even in the middle of a meadow in the first place.

It's a bit hard to care, when Gokudera's biting at his lips, fingers pulling ineffectually at Ryohei's short hair. "Fucking Lawnhead. Your hair's too damn short, grow it out," the storm guardian hisses in aggravation.

"The first part sounds extremely good," Ryohei groans, slipping calloused fingers up the back of Gokudera's shirt. He isn't sure when it happened, but the insulting nickname has become an extreme turn-on; not that he'll ever tell Gokudera that. "Not so much the last part."

"Just shut the fuck up for once," the storm guardian bites out, shoving Ryohei to the grass and straddling his hips.

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, either.


	8. scar: RyoheiHana

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Ryohei/Hana. TYL!, or maybe a bit before.

Also... I appreciate all the reviews I get. Really. ;)

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o7. scar<strong>

Hana traces the scar on his temple, her delicate, smooth finger a soft pressure on Ryohei's head. "I know how you got this one," she murmurs. "Juvie gang, elementary school."

Ryohei smiles faintly. "Did Kyoko tell you that?"

"Mm." Her finger trails down Ryohei's neck, halting at his ribs. Ryohei's lip twitches as he flinches slightly – ticklish. "Broken rib. Boxing accident, middle school."

"You were there," Ryohei agrees.

Hana's hand slips lower, halting just about his hip – a scar of the puckered stab wound that he received several months ago, on a mission as the Vongola sun guardian."So what's this one from?"

Ryohei forces a chuckle. "Cooking mishap, couple of months ago," he lies. In the darkness of their bedroom, he doubts that Hana would be able to make out the expression on his face – it's what always gives him away when he tries to lie. But he doesn't want Hana to know about the mafia, and he certainly doesn't want her to get involved any further than she unwittingly already is just by being in a relationship with him.

Hana giggles softly, her fingers tracing a path lower. "Good thing I can cook."


	9. wayward: GokuderaYamamoto

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Gokudera/Yamamoto; (not so?) one-sided Squalo/Yamamoto. TYL!. Oh yes angst ~

Reviews are greatly appreciated... ;)

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o2. wayward<strong>

Gokudera knows – of course he fucking knows. He's not blind, damn it. Maybe a little dense, a little too stubborn, but not _blind_.

Anyone could see the way Yamamoto and Squalo looked at each other. And that pisses him off, it really does; because Yamamoto is _Gokudera's_ boyfriend. Squalo is just Yamamoto's _rival_. He should just back the fuck off.

It makes him angry (angrier) with Yamamoto, not that the baseball idiot seems to notice if Gokudera is a little rough (rougher) when he returns from a mission in Italy, or from a spar with Squalo.

But the baseball idiot _is_ fucking blind. He doesn't seem to realize that Squalo _likes him_ like that, or that his touchy-feely behaviour gets a lot touchier when it comes to the white-haired swordsman.

So Gokudera doesn't _say_ anything. Because he's afraid that a wayward touch here and there, leaning too close to each other after a particularly gruelling spar, little things like that – well, they'll become bigger things, and Gokudera will be left with no one.

Yamamoto is devoted to him, Gokudera _knows_ that. But he can't help the wayward thoughts that assault him every time he sees the two swordsmen together. Because Gokudera knows that Yamamoto could be just as devoted to Squalo, if he wanted to be.


	10. bittersweet: LamboChrome

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: one-sided Lambo/Chrome. I'm pretty mean to that silly cow, huh... Also, crappy Italian is provided by Google Translate.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o4. bittersweet<strong>

After all the stress of the various trials the tenth generation Vongola family has had to face, Byakuran's defeat being the most recent, all of the guardians and their boss are eager for some downtime. Lambo in particular is looking forward to a break, and not just because he doesn't really like working.

For the past few years, Lambo has been teaching Chrome how to speak Italian, so that she can fulfill her dream of having a conversation in that language with her idol, Mukuro.

The lightning guardian loves spending time with her – she's quiet, kind, everything that he loves in a girl and the antithesis of most women in the mafia.

Chrome, of course, only has eyes for Mukuro.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Chrome. Come stai?" the mist guardian says with a smile, her accent and intonation nearly flawless.

"Ahh, well done Chrome-chan," Lambo praises her, forcing a smile. Her success is a bittersweet accomplishment – with every improvement, Lambo's time with her slips away.


	11. raw: LamboBianchi

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Lambo/Bianchi. One-sided again, but not as angsty? Eh.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>3o. raw<strong>

Lambo isn't a picky eater – he'll eat whatever Maman puts in front of him with great gusto and an equally great lack of manners. Japanese, Italian, American, he'll eat anything.

Lambo likes to watch people cook too – especially Bianchi. Her cooking is much more interesting than Maman's, although it doesn't taste nearly as good.

The lightning guardian is sitting at the kitchen table, kicking his feet as he watches Bianchi slice up some raw meat. He reaches out a hand and quickly stuffs a piece in his mouth.

"Lambo, it's not ready yet," Bianchi scolds, lightly smacking his hand with the flat side of the knife. "Food tastes much better when it's been made with love."

"Love?" Lambo repeats, tilting his head to the side. Bianchi nods, so Lambo asks, "So you love food?"

"No, I love Reborn," the woman answers, briskly dumping the meat into a pot.

"Oh. So this is for Reborn?" Lambo asks, feeling disappointed for some reason.

"Mm. But you can have some too, since you two are such good friends."

Lambo doesn't know if he would go straight to _friends_ to describe his relationship with Reborn. "Oh. So if you love someone, you make food for them?"

"That's right," Bianchi agrees, smiling.

"Can you teach me?" Lambo asks, clambering up onto the counter to watch Bianchi stir in spices and other ingredients.

"Of course. You have a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," Lambo confides. "But it's a secret!"

Bianchi smiles. "So you add this when you're making..."

Lambo listens attentively; he's only going to give Bianchi a lovingly home cooked meal when he's a great chef. Until then, he'll be her apprentice.


	12. mirror: TsunaEnma

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Tsuna/Enma, TYL!. Aw, everyone still picks on Longchamp. Fluffy ~

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>17. mirror<strong>

There's a mirror hanging in Longchamp's meeting room, at the head of the table. It sits a foot or so above the Tomasso boss' head, providing a clear view of the rest of the table – and the back of Longchamp's head.

As his fellow boss continues giving his long-winded speech, Tsuna feels his eyelids slipping lower and lower. Negotiations with an unallied family ran late last night; between that and certain activities he carried out with another allied boss... He didn't get much sleep.

A foot nudges his ankle, startling him. His gaze darts around for a moment, before landing on the man sitting across from them: the tenth Shimon boss, Enma.

Tsuna gives him a sheepish smile, but the redhead is smirking and gestures subtly towards Longchamp with a slight jerk of his head. Following Enma's gaze, Tsuna's eyes widen. In the mirror he can see... Longchamp's shirt is... it's-

Enma snorts, clearly amused by Tsuna's comical reaction._ Don't say a word,_ he mouths, grinning. Then he brazenly caresses his bare foot up Tsuna's calf, and any thoughts of alerting Longchamp to the fact that his shirt is tucked into his underwear fly right out the window.


	13. always: MukuroByakuran

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Mukuro/Byakuran, TYL!.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>24. always<strong>

There is an arrogance about the man, in his casual stance, the smirk playing across his lips. His eyes are intense, watching Mukuro steadily – but he isn't surprised. It's almost as if he expects this meeting.

"Since I already know your name, I might as well introduce myself~ I'm Byakuran, the boss of the Millefiore family."

Mukuro arches an eyebrow. "You should have saved your breath, mafioso. I know who you are."

Byakuran grins, like the bluenet is a pet that unexpectedly performed a particularly amusing trick. "Of course. Anyone from the Vongola family must know my name."

The illusionist stiffens at the insinuation. He doesn't tell Byakuran that in every single one of his past lives, he meets the white-haired man in various incarnations. Always, without exception.

"You know, in all of my lives – the alternate timelines, that is – I meet you in a situation similar to this one," Byakuran drawls. "I know everything about you~"

Mukuro snickers in spite of himself. "Do you~ How amusing. Do you know what I'm going to do next?" he purrs, leaning in.

Byakuran grins, matching him inch for inch. "I have a few ideas~" he responds, and closes the distance between their lips.

He tastes sweet, a surprising contrast to his aggressive kiss. It's always like this, though – no exceptions.


	14. difference: HibariAdelheid

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Hibari/Adelhed. A bit after the current timeline, I suppose. Fft. So corny.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>29. difference<strong>

Some people say that Kyoya Hibari and Adelheid Suzuki are the same; merciless, brutal and efficient.

Hibari supposes that's true – neither of them is particularly gentle, nor do they have a tolerance for incompetence or weakness.

Two carnivores cannot coexist in such a limited territory as Namimori, though: Adelheid is something different than Hibari. Not a carnivore; yet not a herbivore, either.

She isn't _particularly_ gentle, but amongst her 'family' she has almost endless patience. If they exhibit inability, she calmly teaches them how to do things properly. When they fail, she coaches them to greater strength.

Hibari is never gentle; if someone is incompetent, he eliminates them – the same goes for the weak.

Privately, he thinks they wouldn't get along quite so well if they were truly the same. It is their differences that allow them to be together.


	15. rejection: YamamotoHibari

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: one-sided Yamamoto/Hibari. Aw, angst. D: TYL!, or at least several years past the current timeline.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o3. rejection<strong>

Yamamoto's face smarts, but after years of playing sports, and being the tenth Rain guardian of the Vongola, he's more than used to pain by now.

It's the blow to his pride that really hurts, if he's honest. Thankfully, the swelling of his jaw prevents him from having to force a smile when he stumbles into Gokudera in the Vongola mansion.

"Baseball idiot," the storm guardian greets him in the typical rude fashion. "What happened to your face? Did you forget to catch?"

In a sense. Hibari wasn't amused when Yamamoto (in a severe lapse of judgement) decided to try and kiss him, as the swelling bruise from the former prefect's tonfa will attest.

"_No crowding, herbivore,_" Hibari had practically snarled. A rejection if Yamamoto had ever heard one.

Yamamoto forces a chuckle, his smile feeling more like a grimace. "You don't really want to know, Gokudera," he says.


	16. hope: LamboReborn

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Lambo/Reborn. What's this? Someone possibly returns Lambo's affection? /shot. 15 years or so past the current timeline?

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>27. hope<strong>

You've been following Reborn for most of your life – since you were five, and now you're twenty. If someone asked you why, you probably wouldn't be able to tell them. Over the years, the thing that's driven you has been the (probably futile) hope that, one day, Reborn will throw you a bone. One day, he'll acknowledge you as an equal.

You help him break the curse of the arcobaleno – and he doesn't so much as thank you. That hurts. You haven't cried in almost five years, but familiar tears prickle at the back of your eyes. You ignore them. Damn Reborn. You want to punch his smirking, handsome _adult_ face until it's unrecognizable. You want to shake him until he cries.

You want to kiss him until you're both trembling and breathless and _needing_.

As Reborn walks past you without so much as a nod of acknowledgement, you can't even make yourself feel anger. It's hopeless. All that you've done, everything you've suffered and worked for – hopeless.

"Instead of _hoping_ like some blushing schoolgirl," Reborn's smooth, deadly voice is music to your attention-starved ears. "You should you just take what you want, stupid cow."

It's only after that you realize Reborn shamelessly manipulated you, again. You're a bit too sated and weightless to really care, at that point.


	17. escape: GokuderaBel

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Gokudera/Bel. TYL! or current timeline, or maybe somewhere in between. Also, I think this is more of an **M RATING**? Consider yourself warned ~

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o5. escape<strong>

It was probably a mistake, Gokudera decides, to visit the Varia headquarters on his own. Yamamoto does it all the time – but then again, the rain guardian gets along with everybody.

Not only did Gokudera enrage Xanxus (not so a hard feat), Squalo (see previous) _and _Levi (a product of the first) but he accidentally blew up one of Mammon's stashes of money, and also Lussuria's massive collection of sunglasses.

So that's how he ends up darting into the nearest room of a long hall, then shutting and locking it behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, peasant?"

Gokudera freezes. "I-"

"VOOIII! WHERE'D THAT BOMB BRAT GO!"

Bel's smile turns razor sharp, white teeth glinting. "Ushishishi, escaping the wrath of my stupid comrades?"

"...Maybe," Gokudera mutters grudgingly, biting back his impulse to insult and fight the prince. He's made enough enemies for the time being. And something about that deadly smile...

"Shishishi~ So why shouldn't the prince tell them your secret hiding spot?" Bel questions, stalking closer. "What will you do for me, hm?" His grin is cheshire-wide and predatory as he crowds Gokudera up against the door.

"I don't want your _help_," the explosive expert hisses, though he doesn't make any effort to escape.

Bel smirks, palming Gokudera's hardening cock. "The prince thinks you want something else~"

(And by the time Gokudera re-emerges, lips bitten red and bruises sucked onto neck – and other places – the rest of the Varia have calmed down enough for him to sneak out of their base with no one the wiser.)


	18. illusion: Mukuro&Fran

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Mukuro&Fran. TYL!, after Mukuro's escape. Not really romantic. At all. :o

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o1. illusion<strong>

Fran is one of the only (if not _the only_) illusionist powerful enough to see through your own illusions. You weren't aware of this until just recently, though. Certainly, you knew he was strong – he'd gotten into the Varia, after all, and broken you out of Vendicare prison – but you had never considered the possibility that he was as strong (stronger?) as you.

Fran was just visiting the main Vongola headquarters – he still got shafted with most of the boring tasks that the other members couldn't be bothered with. You'd been feeling the lingering weakness in your body, the steady ache in your bones from years of atrophied stillness. Your skin is sallow from years underground, your hair slightly greasy even after numerous washes.

No one else notices, though, because your illusions are as strong as ever. You hide your weakness behind a glamour of health and strength, and no one knows.

Fran passes you in the hall, his apathetic gaze skirting over you without a second glance. This is the first time you've seen him since Byakuran's defeat.

"Master," he says flatly.

"Stupid pupil," you respond, tauntingly, with a smirk. Though the illusion you were projecting around yourself was full of confidence, you surreptitiously straighten your hunched back, square your slouching shoulders – it burns, but you ignore it.

The green-haired boy is staring at you piercingly, and suddenly you know: he can see right through you.

"... Don't push yourself too hard. You're just with the Vongola so you can possess Sawada-san, remember."

You blink, surprised. Is that supposed to be concern? "Kufufu, don't be so presumptuous. I know what my goals are, stupid frog." You raise your trident menacingly.

Fran nods slowly. "I won't tell anyone else, if that's what you're worried about."

That makes you grit your teeth. "Don't you have a job to do," you say pointedly, glad when he leaves you to your carefully-hidden pain.


	19. win: RyoheiAoba

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Ryohei/Aoba, TYL!.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>13. win<strong>

The rivalry between yourself and Aoba has not abated over the course of ten years. It's just as antagonistic and violent as it ever was, but some indefinite aspect has changed. You're not out to defeat each other, precisely. You'd be satisfied with besting him in a spar, and you think he would say the same.

Too bad every single one of your matches have ended in a draw. It's ridiculous, almost; but each of you is pushing the other to grow ever stronger, and you've matched each other's pace. You sometimes wonder what would happen if one of you _did_ win.

It's a thought that's been occupying you more and more, lately. To the point that you're seriously considering letting Aoba win, actually. Losing isn't that hard – taking a punch to the jaw that has your ears ringing as you stagger back, your vision blurring. He lands another blow (ever the gentleman) and you fall to your knees in a daze.

"Ha! I win, in the end!" Aoba cheers for a moment, basking in his victory. Then he grabs the collar of your suit and hauls you to your feet.

Then you're kissing and, oh, that's good. You decide not to mention the tiny fact that you let him win. It wouldn't be sportsmanlike, and there's not really an opportunity to say anything at all, right now.


	20. colourless: YamamotoByakuran

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Yamamoto/Byakuran, you know after Byakuran healed him and such? Except with more slash. :D

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>23. colourless<strong>

The world is blank, colourless. Kaoru's attack has left your body in shambles, your mind in a coma. You're vaguely aware of people coming and going, snatches of whispered conversation, brushes of phantom touch – but it doesn't exactly interest you.

And then _he_ arrives. He grasps your hand in a burning grip, jolting you back to awareness even as he heals your badly damaged body in a matter of moments.

Your eyes open, blindly seeing only colourless white for a moment before you realize it's just his hair, his wings, the too-bright shine of the hospital's walls.

"Byakuran," you croak. After floating in that in-between state, seeing the face of someone you know, even if it's a former nemesis, is refreshing.

"Takeshi-kun," he purrs, smirking. "Feeling better?"

You rub a hand through your hair, disoriented. A shaky chuckle escapes you. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd say so. Thanks, Byakuran."

He tilts his head to the side, then pulls you to your feet. He's about your age, and you're close in height. Still a bit groggy, you don't immediately register the sweetness invading your mouth, but you respond readily enough. Byakuran is surprisingly gentle, nothing like his attitude in the future.

And then he's gone, you're staggering in the void he left behind as nurses and the doctor rush in, bombarding you with questions about your 'miraculous recovery' that you can't answer. The world feels a little duller, a little more mundane, in his absence. Not colourless, exactly, but muted.

Your family needs you, though.


	21. prowl: Chrome&Daemon

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Chrome&Daemon Spade. Creeper alert. Not romantic in the slightest, either. Because Daemon has Elena. Even though this was written before she appeared in the manga, ahaha ~

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o9. prowl<strong>

Chrome knows something is wrong when she wakes up and cannot feel her bond to Mukuro-sama. Sometimes it is faint, sometimes it is strong, but it is _never_ gone. Never.

Julie Katou smiles at her from the corner, and she remembers. The Shimon kidnapped her.

"Who are you?" she asks shakily. She knows her organs are no longer Mukuro's illusions. She thinks that they're from this man – but she can't shake the feeling that this is not Julie Katou.

"Nufufu~ Daemon Spade is my name. Perhaps you've heard of me," he purrs, the illusion of Julie Katou dissipating to reveal a man who bears a strong resemblance to Mukuro-sama.

_First generation mist guardian,_ she thinks, panicking as he prowls closer to her. Her grip tightens on Mukuro-sama's trident.

"Who?" she questions, hiding her fear and her knowledge as her mind races. She knows she isn't stronger than this man – Mukuro-sama is, surely, but Chrome does not have his mastery over illusions. She'll have to keep all of her wits about her to overpower the dangerous Daemon Spade.


	22. failure: TsunaKyoko

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Tsuna/Kyoko. Pre-series. Oh the fluff.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>12. failure<strong>

You stare at the fat zero scribbled dismissively at the top of your latest test. You're such a failure. No-good Tsuna, that's what your classmates call you, and you know that you deserve the nickname.

Friends are clustered around one another, excitedly asking what they got. No one is crowding around you – but why would you want to show off such a failure anyway?

"Oh!"

You flinch and see Kyoko Sasagawa, the cutest girl in your class (and totally out of your league), staring in surprise at your mark. You hastily flip the sheet over, but she's already seen it. You brace yourself for her to shout the news from the rooftops, but she just gives you a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do better next time," Kyoko tells you. She pats you on the shoulder twice, and whispers, "This one will just be our little secret, ok?"

Mutely, you nod, and she continues on her way to her friends.

You're smitten.


	23. lazy: YamamotoSqualo

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Yamamoto/Squalo. Gen or slash, depends on how you look at it. Probably need to squint if you want to see the latter ~

And, I thought I was done posting these but then I noticed today that I hadn't actually finished. Oops. ;)

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>28. lazy<strong>

The sun is high over head, punishing heat sinking into your bones and making you lazy, lethargic. You're supposed to spar with Squalo today, in this weather. You can barely motivate yourself to walk outside –sparring is out of the question.

"Maa, Squalo, let's just take a break today," you say, grinning. "It's too hot to do anything."

"Voi! Do you think we can just slack off whenever you want!" the swordsman demands.

"C'mon, no one else needs to know~" you try to wheedle, flopping back onto the ground with a sigh. "You don't have to be a super Varia assassin twenty-four-seven."

When you receive no reply, you squint up at the sky, until white spots dance in front of your vision. A few moments after you close your eyes, you hear Squalo slump down beside you.

"One time, punk," he mutters from somewhere close beside your head. As your lips curve into a victorious smile, he quickly adds, "Voi! Don't get any ideas, brat! And don't breathe a word of this to anyone, either!"

"Wouldn't dream of it~" you say easily, settling down to enjoy the warmth and Squalo's company.


	24. shard: HibariMukuro

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Hibari/Mukuro, if you really squint. TYL.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>18. shard<strong>

A single shard of glass is all it takes to defeat you. Sheer force of will allows you to function with only one eye, but it's not. the. same. Your reactions are slightly off, you're that little bit slower, you have a blind spot – to you, these things mean failure. No one else might notice, but you do know, and it eats you up from the inside.

The weak die. The strong survive. You used to be so sure of which category you belonged in.

"You're slower, Kyoya-kun~" comes the voice of the one you despise the most; the only other thing to have ever defeated you: Mukuro Rokudo.

"Shut up, herbivore," you snarl, resorting to your tonfa to punish this annoyance.

The illusionist comes at you from your left; you don't see it coming (how could you?). His attack knocks you out the window, the glass exploding into deadly shrapnel. You close your eyes instinctively because you've been here before, haven't you?

"I can give you your eye back," Rokudo says as you pick yourself up off the ground. His tone lacks its usual mockery and arrogance.

"I don't need your pity," you spit.

"It's not pity, it's disgust," he responds, and you stagger as your vision suddenly expands.

"Herbivore," you snarl, and in a few moments Mukuro's on his knees, bruised and bleeding from your tonfa.

"Kufufu, a thank you will suffice," he chuckles, seemingly unfazed.

"Stop it. Stop the illusion," you order, but don't do anything beyond that because you realize what this means. Even a few moments with full vision makes you feel more at home in your body than you have in weeks.

"Is that really what you want?" Mukuro asks smugly.

"... Shut your mouth." You want to beat that arrogant smirk off his face. Even though your instincts scream against relying on the slippery illusionist, you can't forget how vulnerable you felt with only one eye. "If you betray me, I'll bite you to death," you add threateningly.

Mukuro laughs. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he sneers.


	25. stone: Gokudera&Chrome

**Disclaimer**: KHR! does not in any way belong to me, it's the property of Amano, etc.

**Info**: Gokudera & Chrome. Idk, this one is pretty out there.

* * *

><p><span>30 SECRETS<span>

* * *

><p><strong>o8. stone<strong>

Gokudera stares down at the stone lying before him. It used to be an inspiring statue of Giotto, the Vongola Primo that sat in front of the Vongola mansion.

An errant stick of dynamite has reduced it to this pile of rubble.

"Fuck, fuck!" he mutters, glancing around to see if anyone else noticed the explosion. Thankfully they're fairly commonplace, so no one has come to investigate. What the hell is he supposed to do with this?

Chrome happens to walk out of the front door and stops short when she sees Gokudera standing there with several sticks of dynamite in one hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Gokudera-kun..?"

"Don't say a word," he snaps, rubbing his free hand through his hair. Great. This is just what he fucking needs – a witness.

"What, um, happened?" she asks cautiously.

"What does it look like," he snarls.

Chrome shrugs. "I can hide it, if you want," she offers.

Gokudera pauses, squinting at her for a moment. It's hard to remember, sometimes, that Chrome is not Mukuro. "... Ok. Just for a few days. I'll think of something in the meantime."

Chrome nods. "I can keep it a secret."

Gokudera stares at her for another moment, before glancing back at the now-clear path. "... Thanks."


End file.
